South Park: Church madness
by Laypselgod
Summary: Kyle had enough of Cartman and others teasing him, because of his speeches and normal problem solving, so he decide to earn some money and fame by helping police to solve the difficult crime case. What little boy didn't know is that case is something more, than just murderer. What will happen next, you will find by yourself.


**Hello fellas. Laypselgod is here and this is my first fan fiction I ever made. I basically don't know how does this work, so please don't judge me. I hope you will like it. I don't own South Park.**

* * *

It was normal day at South Park. The birds are singing and people are swearing. Looks like nothing bad or insane would happen, but not, if you are Jew or a kid, who tried to be reasonable in all situations. And that was our Kyle, everyone's one of the favourite characters in South Park.

The question is: What is a big problem? Well, first of all remember the time when Kyle made a political speech. After that South Park had to deal with Canadian emigrates, which people didn't like (Season 19 episode 2). Especially it affected children of the town. And of course in every problem, that kids are have, there always Cartman, who get involved. His thoughts, about Canadians taking over their town, have affected all children. Everyone starts to think, that it is all Kyle's fault. Even Kyle's best friend Stan Marsh has turned against the red haired boy.

However the worst thing was, that even Canadians returned back to Canada, everyone still hated him. They all afraid of having another emigration problem.

Kyle was going right to school doors, didn't even know about the problems, that he will have in school. He was still wearing his usual orange jacket, dark green pants, light green scarf, gloves and his favourite green panama. Inside the school children speaking and doing the regular stuff, but then the door opens _revealing_ the all know Jew boy. All the sudden everything became silent. Kyle can't understand what is wrong.

"Hello guys."- greets Kyle. "Is there something on my face?"

However, no one answers his question, instead they all give him a death glare. He doesn't expected that. Without saying a word Kyle starts to walk down the hallway passing more and more angry kids, until he found his loker.

Then he notice his little friend Butters. Butters was still wearing his usual dark green pants and light green t-shirt. Kyle go straight to him for a little chat.

"Hey Butters, do you know why..."

"Blah, blah, blah. I'm sick of your shitty speeches."- interrupted him Butters and walked past red haired boy.

"What the hell is his problem?"- thought Kyle. "I didn't make any speeches, I just said "hello""

As Kyle walked further and further in school hallway, more and more kids give him a death glare or walk past him. It was, until he saw three familiar figures approach him. Those figures are Wendy, Bebe and Red.

"Maybe they can explain what is going on here."- thought Kyle and walk right to them.

The girl were spoken about they usual girly stuff, but then, they became silent after seeing a familiar red haired boy.

"Hey girls."- greets Kyle.

"Hi/Hello/Hi."- said the girls all together. Kyle was about to ask them a question, but he notice that the girls are looking at him nervously with fear.

"Is something wrong?"- asked Kyle.

"No, nothing wrong."- said Bebe.

"Then, why are you all looking scared?"- was another question.

"What are you talking about?"- asked Red, nervously.

But Kyle knew, that they are lying to him and he doesn't care why, but he wants the answers.

"Girls..."- began Kyle.

"Ok."- said Wendy. "Look, we don't want any trouble, so can you leave us alone, until someone sees us?"

"What are you talking about?"- asked Kyle.

"Come on, girls, let's go."- said Wendy and turn around. Red and Bebe follow her order and star walk away from him. They are about to turn to left hallway, until Kyle stopped them.

"Girls, please, I need your help!"-beged Kyle. "Please, I need to know why everyone keep ignoring me."

Wendy sight and said: "Ok, I'll tell, but if anyone asks we didn't talk to each other."

"Anything, just tell me what the hell is going on."- said Kyle.

"First of all, do you remember time when we have Canadian emigrates in our school?"- asked Wendy.

"Well, of course."- answered Kyle. "It was yesterday."

"Yes, and then they have returned back to Canada"- continued Wendy. "The thing is... well..."

She couldn't finish because Bebe shouted: "It is all Cartman's fault."

After that everyone became silent, until Kyle broke the silent: "What did you just say?"

"She means, that Cartman turned everyone against you, because he said, that you will make another war."- answered Wendy.

Kyle couldn't believe what he have heard. True, he hated Cartman, because of his mad, racistic and violent behavior, but turning everyone against him, because of his speeches, that was far enough. Red haired boy even thought: "He turned everyone against me, even Stan?" Stan was Kyle's best friend, so there is no way Stan will be agains his friend, or will he?

"After that, everyone in school agreed about ignoring you."- continued Wendy. "And if anyone will speak to you, they'll have bad reputation and be ignored by other kids for the rest of their lives. So, no hard feelings?"

But Kyle didn't hear that last part. He didn't care about someone's reputation, all what matters to him is to give that fat-ass Cartman the piece of his mind. Kyle got angry and grabbed Wendy by the shirt collar. Bebe and Red both gasped in shock.

"Tell me, where is Cartman, NOW!"- shouted Kyle.

Wendy was so scared. Kyle was never been so angry, but she knew that, if she didn't answer his question, she'll have a kick in the eye. Wendy pointed on cafeteria and he let go of her.

"You'll pay for this Cartman!"- said Kyle in his thoughts and walked right to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first chapter. Hope, you guys enjoyed it, send your comments and click on Fav button. I'll try to update my fanfic as soon as possible. See you next time.**


End file.
